Crush!
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: Erza has got a crush on Gray. What will happen when Erza goes on a d-d-d-date with him? Mira seems to be plotting something for them and Lucy and Levy are forced to follow Mira's plan. How will class prez date turn out with the soccer team's captain? Will it be a good&joyful date or...? Sry for Erza's ooc! Sry i suck at summaries :p Please R&R! TITLE CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you'll enjoy this ff! Please read&review ^_^!**

"L-l-lucy, wh-what sh-should i we-wear for my d-d-d-d-d-d-date?" asked Erza stuttering in her sentences. Lucy looked surprisingly at Erza from her bento.

"Y-you mean you have a date? with whom?" asked Levy who was sitting next to Lucy.

"We-well, that's..." replied Erza thinking about how to say this.

"I won't call it a date if I was in your place" replied Yukino who popped out of nowhere.

"Ah! Yuki-chan when did you come here?" asked Mira.

"Just now" replied Yukino with her poker face, "You see..."

_"Class rep!" a male voice called out to Erza from behind. She turned around to find raven haired guy, Gray, walking up to her, "Sorry to stop you, but...are you free this Saturday?"_

_Erza's heart skipped a beat. She nodded at him. He grinned before continuing, "How about we go shopping for buying items for the school festival"_

_"Sure. I don't mind. What time? And where are we supposed to meet?" asked Erza, excited to report this to Lucy and others._

_"The clock tower near the station at 11, sounds good?" asked Gray. Erza nodded at turned around searching for the blonde. Gray smiled at her and made his way for club activates._

"I see" replied Levy as she took a bite from her bento. "How about we go shopping after school today?" asked Lucy as she looked at Erza for a reply. "Sounds good" replied Erza.

"Sorry. I won't be able to come. Got my part-time job to do" said Yukino.

"Aww! Make sure to come next time, Yuki-chan!" said Mira smiling brightly. She was too excited. She never thought she would see a day where Erza, the person feared by most of people and also loved by many, would go on a date with the soccer club caption, Gray Fullbuster. Suddenly an idea popped in Mira's mind and she grinned devilishly.

Lucy and Levy who saw Mira's expression, sweat-dropped cause they already know what was going on in her mind.

* * *

Saturday came faster than Erza expected. Erza won't openly admit it but she really had a crush...chuck that. She really liked Gray a lot. He always did his duty on time and he also was also studious. He was pretty famous around girls along with his friends and team mates Loke, Sting, Rogue and some others who Erza wasn't too familiar with. The only thing that annoys Erza is, he always had a friendly and dangerous fights with Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's Boyfriend. But still she liked him and it's already been 2 years since she realized her feeling for Gray.

She sighed and looked at the clock, it read 3 am. She sighed again and wondered whether she will be able to fall asleep or will she doze off during her little date with Gray. She blushed when she thought of it. She closed her eyes and tried going to sleep. but the raven haired guy kept appearing in her mind.

Erza got up 8 in the morning, an hour early than her usual time. She wasn't able to sleep even for a second and yet she looked fresh as a daisy. Erza dressed up, the one her friends helped her to purchase. Lucy really did have a great fashion sense. It was a cute Gothic dress, black in color. She wore white jeans along with black boots. She made sure it was comfy in those boots. She looked at her clock and her eyes widened. it was almost 10:30 am. She hurriedly packed her cash, water and stuffs. She walked downstairs, greeted her parents and went outside running to the train station. She silently prayed to reach early. She didn't want to make Gray wait. She arrived at the appointed place and looked around for Gray.

It wasn't difficult to find him. When she saw a group of girls squealing she knew it was Gray standing in the midst of them. She felt jealous. She moved closer to the crowd, tried making her way to Gray.

"Ne, ne are you free right now?"

"Want to hang with us?"

"How old are you?"

Gray just laughed nervously at all the questions thrown on him. He just hoped that Erza would arrive on time to save him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a red head approaching him. He sighed in relief when he saw Erza.

"Cla- Erza, You are awfully late" Gray whined, all the girls surrounding him turned to see the said girl.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! For Erza's dress, check up with my profile page!**

**I'll try to update soon and sorry if the characters are ooc! Leave a review, they make my day! Bye-bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've updated this faster than I thought :p. As you'll can see I've changed the title from "Grayza Two-shots!" to "Crush!" I don't think it will take two chaps to complete this story.**

**Thank you for your reviews:- Raikiri80, lucyglitter11, GrayZaRocker, Guest, Guest, TheShipWeirdo and bella-romeo.**

**Thanks for adding me to your favorite/alert list:- The ShipWeirdo, asavage200, lucyglitter11 and mcFinnian.**

**Enjoy with this chap! Review for a quicker update :p**

"Cla- Erza, You are awfully late" Gray whined, all the girls surrounding him turned to see the said girl. They were eyeing her from head to toe. Three girls in the group had a sly smile on their face.

"You should have told us you have a girlfriend!"

"That's right. Now you made girlfriend-san wait"

"We're sorry for making you wait"

"Come on! Don't make her wait any longer"

"Take care you two!"

'_G-girlfriend? '_ Both of them thought at the same time, blushing slightly.

Gray just awkwardly smiled and nodded at the girls. He towards Erza, grabbed her hand and walked away from the girls. When they were at a safe distance, "Phew! Sorry class rep, I made you wait" replied Gray letting go of her hand, "And sorry for the misunderstanding they created"

"N-no. That's fine. Sorry if I was late" said Erza. After that there was a disturbing silence between them. Either of them dared to talk or say anything. Only the sound of the vehicles and the noise of the crowd can be heard. Erza thought of breaking the silence when she heard a growling noise. She turned towards Gray who had a hint of blush across his face.

"Well...cannot be helped. We were suddenly called for soccer practice this morning and I didn't get to have my breakfast" replied Gray avoiding an eye contact with her.

Erza chuckled before replying, "How about we grab something to eat? I know a place which serves the best cheesecake, burgers, fries, etc."

"Cheesecake?" asked Gray because he disliked sweets.

"Yup. Let's go" with that said, Erza started walking ahead of him. He just shrugged and followed her.

* * *

"Here?" asked Gray as he looked at the shop. It seemed pretty girly and why should it not be girly, after all it was a maid café.

"Yes. Let's go in"

Gray nodded in reply and went in.

"Welcome master, milady" greeted two girls wearing frilly costumes.

"Thank you Yuki-chan. A table for two please" said Erza to Yukino.

"This way please" replied Yukino who took them to a free table and handed over the menu card to Gray, "Take your time deciding your meal."

Yukino bowed gently before leaving the two alone.

"Isn't that Yukino from our class?" asked Gray, when was far away from them.

Erza nodded at him. "Wow! I never thought that she works over here."

"You interested in her?" asked Erza teasingly.

"Wha-? NO! It's just that…She doesn't talk much and hearing her talk now seems so different. Nothing more nothing less" replied Gray trying to explain to her. Erza looked at him, with one hand supporting her head and the other on the table, "You better decide your meal soon." Gray looked through the menu and decided to have burger, fries and ice-tea. He called the waitress, Yukino, and gave his order.

"What about you, class rep?" asked as he passed the menu to Erza. Erza handed the menu to Yukino and replied, "Regular one." Yukino nodded in approval, "Take you. Please wait till I get your order."

With that said, she left. From the corner of her eyes, Erza saw some strangers sitting quite far away from her table wearing long, suspicious costumes. She just shrugged and made a list with Gray 'what do to get for the fest.'

~.~.~

"Ne, ne Yuki-chan what were they talking?" asked Mira when Yukino came close to their table.

"Gray thinks I look different working over here, Erza teased Gray about liking me, but Gray refused he doesn't feel that way. They gave the orders and now they're taking about the things to buy for the festival" replied Yukino with a poker face. Today was her leave but on Mira's request decided to work on afternoon shift.

"Boo~ Boo~ shouldn't they become lovey-dovey?" pouted Mira.

"I don't think they will ever do that..." replied Levy.

"Well they did blush when we called Erza, Gray's girlfriend" pouted Mira.

"It's a surprise that they didn't recognize us, right Lu-chan?" asked Levy turnind towards the blond. Lucy just nodded.

"Ne, Mira. Why are we supposed to dress in these costumes? Don't we stand out?" asked Lucy looking at her dress. Long brown coat and a big hat covering her hair. Yip they do stand out! People might mistake her for a boy.

"Oh! Not at all and Yuki-chan, do get further reports" replied Mira oh-so-sweetly to Yukino , before looking at the Erza and Gray.

"Mira, I was wondering what is with that bag with you?" asked Levy looking at the huge bag on the seat next to Mira. Mira smiled in a devilish yet angelic manner, "That's a secret"

For some strange reason, Lucy and Levy felt something was fishy, but they still decided to go along with the she-devil.

~.~.~

"Ok. Here's the plan. First we'll check out the costumes for rent, and then we'll place orders for paints and planks to be delivered to the school and some refreshments/snacks to have during the break. Am I clear?" asked Gray as he went through the list.

Erza nodded as she ate the last bit of her cheesecake. Gray had long completed his snack.

"Then let's go. And I'll pay for you" replied Gray with his signature smirk and left to pay the bill, without waiting for her reply. She sighed and turned to Yukino talking to those three stranger-dressed people. '_Well it seems like they are not bad people judging by Yuki-chan's face…'_

"Alright, Let's go class rep!" said Gray as he walked towards the table. Erza just nodded and followed him before giving one last look to those strangers. For a second, she thought her brown eyes met blue ones. But she just shrugged it off and exited the café.

**Done! Please be kind enough to leave a review? I hope this wasn't short and thanks to my silent readers too. Bye-bye!**


End file.
